


迷恋

by Weiweiweiwei



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weiweiweiwei/pseuds/Weiweiweiwei
Summary: 18岁刚刚成年的堂本光一×年龄不详目测奔3的堂本刚gaybar梗一见钟情有
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	迷恋

**Author's Note:**

> 烂俗的露水情人梗  
> 食用愉快  
> ——维维

—

“你就不怕我是个看到漂亮小男孩就贴的奇怪大叔?”

堂本刚一边解下项链一边问对方。

“如果有那么好看的大叔的话”

被问到的那方笑道 

“那怎么想也是我赚了吧。”

“哼，果然还是小孩”

堂本刚说完努了努嘴 ，示意对方把灯光调暗一些。

不算狭窄的情侣包间里除了有一张看上去足够睡四个人的双人床之外，还有一些难以启齿的小道具 ，它们看上去有一种诡异的干净 ，光滑的在低低的灯光下闪着光 ——哪怕上一个住户是怎样用它们来翻云覆雨取得快活的。

堂本光一今天刚刚满18，准确来说，是二十二小时前。

就在两个小时之前，他们还在离这个酒店两米又四十厘米的地方喝酒。同班同学一起给自己庆生。年轻人的力气总是会留到晚上来用，哪怕白天再颓废 ，晚上还是雷打不动的选择去喝酒或者联谊唱等一切除了回家外的活动。先不管他们在玩什么，堂本光一今天的运气是背到家了。从打牌开始到后面的莫名其妙小游戏，在不知道第几次抽到地主了以后，他选择了去大冒险。

内容是摆脱处男之身。

算是题外话。堂本光一在18岁的档口，姑且表面还是一个纯情少年。路过便利店看到工口书还会拿书包挡着绕道 ，就怕和在门口偷看书的社畜撞个满怀。

他在17岁结束前一天，和泷泽生田三个人一起在天台吃便当，当着他们面扬言

“18岁，起码不想当处男。”

“真的假的！?”两个小伙伴一边往嘴里送炸鸡一边不可置信的看着他说道

“堂本光一你出息了啊，明明女孩子手都没牵过。”

“你小子是决定直接跳过入场，猛上本垒?”

“有什么问题吗！?”

堂本光回头一个刀眼送过去。

“当然没问题，当然没问题，完全没问题。”本着生命诚可贵的生田斗真不再挖苦堂本，“所以呢，你有什么对策?“生田扭头看了看泷泽，就有了此时此刻这个诡异的场景。

堂本光一低下头，他看了看自己的小光一，已经被吓的没精神了。

太奇怪了吧！为什么好端端的中华料理对面还有bar！！

堂本光一想起来他之前看到的一本杂志上面说 很多gay bar会挂个小狗的牌子在门口。且不论堂本光一现在是不是因为惊吓过度而导致记忆力下降试听混淆，起码他在进门之前该看看门口的标识的。

手心一直在冒汗，有些坐立不安的堂本光一抬头看了看堂本刚 ，那个被他叫做有些好看的大叔在认真的挑选tt，一连串的，五颜六色五彩缤纷五彩斑斓，让只见过白色tt的堂本光一像是被卷入了彩虹色的漩涡一样有点头重脚轻，感觉自己下一秒就要倒在床边上以至于第二天新闻头条都是 某男高学生突然晕倒在情侣酒店的前因后果，和只有眼睛上被打了马赛克的自己的脸被放大在A1版面上。

“你喜欢什么口味?”

堂本刚似乎没有注意到他的小慌张 ，用手指戳戳堂本光一的背认真问他。

“都...都可以。”

堂本光一一直背着堂本刚 ，假装看不到他一样试图让自己保持冷静 。比如，想一些今天上午还在讨论的几何题。

好立体的奶子，哦不，好白的圆锥曲线。

堂本光一现在满脑子都是这个有点好看的大叔脱下外套后的样子。里面穿着黑色的背带，领口一直开到那个地方，露出白色的，胸部来。

真是不争气！

堂本光一脑内剧场小人已经给自己一个毛栗子了。

他那样白色的乳沟 ，差不多是可以让堂本光一的脑内小火车穿山越岭的那种起伏，手感应该和商店街里卖的大福一样软乎乎的。

以前他和生田泷泽他们去买大福的时候总是忍不住在吃之前戳几下，因此也被戏称“堂本＊欧派饥渴＊光一”

这样想着，小光一又高高翘起来了。它在试图告诉堂本光一

淦！

“要不试试看夜光的?”

堂本光一下一秒给你表演一下眼珠子弹出眼眶来。

这玩意居然还有夜光的！夜光的！

他简直不能想象自己的小光一在黑暗里挺立并且闪着夜光的样子有多美妙?就像是被直升飞机甩上艾菲尔铁塔再来个旋转三周半一样刺激。

堂本刚看他一脸严肃就不忍心告诉他其实根本没有那玩意不然我让你开点灯干嘛 这个事实。

毕竟一个快30的大叔调戏一个似乎刚刚成年的小屁孩确实很好玩。

刚刚在酒吧里也是，一看就知道是随意闯进来的毛头小子刚刚坐上吧台就让调酒师来一杯波本威士忌这样的烈酒，在gay bar这也意味着赤裸裸的求欢。

想第二天下不了床?虽然0比1多就是了。

但是把那样肌肉刚刚成型有点青涩和侵略性的小男生在gaybar,和在狼群里孤独的小绵羊没区别——堂本光一刚刚进酒吧的门他就感觉到了——暗流涌动的角落里已经有人开始等好戏上演，至于是爱情片还是限制级动作片 ，全看堂本光一点的酒。

不出所料。

堂本刚看着他，咂舌。

虽然他自己也喜欢青涩的小男生，顺手牵羊有什么不好 ，这样那样的手段都不需要就可以换来温存的一晚。

但是唯独这一次他心软了。堂本刚看着他瘦削但是挺立的五官 ，白天像是打了篮球晒伤的手臂上的痕迹，没有完全消掉的在下巴上的青春痘，一看就没修过的眉毛像是一根弦一样只要主人稍微上翘一点就能撩动堂本刚的内心。

他对正调酒的山下示意 ，把威士忌换成啤酒， 加点柠檬。

反正他也没喝过威士忌。堂本刚笃定。

看来今晚注定是爱情片了。

—

“你就那么讨厌玫瑰?”

堂本刚看着压在自己身上的小少年——虽然身高和他差不多——努力把情侣床上的玫瑰花瓣都用脚扫到床底下去。

“有这样奇怪味道的花，不明白为什么会有人把她们比作爱情的象征。”

“小屁孩果然不懂得浪漫啊”

堂本刚一把拉过光一的手臂，把对方的手掌附在自己的胸上。

“当你对大叔的胸起反应的时候 ，你就不应该这样断言”

堂本光一的脸一下子红了，看不见的狐狸耳朵好像也竖了起来，原来刚刚自己的小动作明明被对方看的一清二楚。

一般的大叔会有那么白的胸脯吗?在淡紫色的台灯下它们随着堂本刚的呼吸起伏着，堂本光一忍不住揉了揉，不带任何情欲的好奇的搓揉着。

真的很难想象接下来会和这样一个小男孩做。堂本刚有些好气又好笑的看着他。

少年染了黄色头发，发丝一直连着耳朵的弧度翘到后脑勺，有一双时候弹吉他的纤细手指，快要起飞的那种青春感和这种色情的场景格格不入。

“我说，你有经验吗?”

堂本光一摇头。

“看过那种片子吗?”

“我今天刚刚成年..”

预料之内，但是怎么可能没看过片子呢。小时候随便去你爸爸妈妈房间翻翻说不定就有哦。

堂本刚一瞬间后悔了，当了0那么多年难道真的要忍辱负重了?

“但是我可以学。”

“诶~”

堂本刚听到后眯起眼睛，像是猎人看到猎物一样的表情笑了笑，“那你试试看给我拓张一下”

堂本刚拉着光一的手滑到自己的穴口，因为刚刚一直在说笑也没有顾到酝酿一下气氛，没有一点点水分的穴口随着主人的呼吸有节奏鼓动着，但又像是故意的挑逗着光一的食指。

“你知道在插不进去的情况下， 该干什么吗?”

堂本刚真的很喜欢看光一脸红但又不知道该怎么回答的样子。他刚刚早就乘着光一发呆的档口把润滑剂藏了起来。

“要用润滑....”一直都不好意思吐出那些只在书上看到过的专有名词的堂本光一睁大眼睛看着对方，眼睛里有点水雾一样，试图寻找援助。

堂本刚已经做好了对方会草草拓张然后直接进来的准备，虽然一开始会撕裂一样疼痛但是自己早就习惯了，那么多年了，晴到浓时总有迫不得已。

但是很明显，跨在自己腰上的堂本光一在找不到润滑剂的情况下没有毛毛躁躁就进来了，他把右手的两根手指伸到嘴里搅动着。

该死!

堂本刚一下子对年轻人高超的自学能力感到害怕了，他把脚缩了缩。分明感觉一分钟前的堂本光一什么都不懂，现在却好像又被什么恶魔附体了一样。

手指在嘴里前后搅动发出水声很小很细，但对方又故意咂着嘴，让口水一直顺着好看的下巴滴到了堂本刚肚脐眼上。没有涂任何润唇膏的嘴唇上也都是口水，堂本刚很想一个不小心和他吻到天荒地老，吻到红肿，然后宣誓，这个男孩是我的所有物。

“大叔觉得这样的润滑剂怎么样?”

堂本光一变了，那种青涩的少年感好像突然消失了一样，又好像开窍了一样，眼睛直勾勾的盯着他

“不是草莓味也不是柠檬味，是こういち味哦。”

很难形容这种有少年感的色气是何物 ，堂本刚很后悔早生了那么多年。如果可以的话很想在庙会上花火下和堂本光一表白然后在没有人的废弃神社里来一下。

“堂本刚”

“?”

堂本光一一下子愣住了，把手从嘴巴里抽出来，没来得及舔掉的一点口水都滴到堂本刚腰上。

“你的..名字?”

“嗯。”

“你可以叫我光一”

对方像是怕他没听清一样，低下身体，耳边慢慢絮语道

こ う い ち 

ど う も と こ う い ち 

像是在讨好，又像是在报复堂本刚刚刚大人式的恶作剧，用耳语一样的声音，接着鼻息如数喷洒在堂本刚耳蜗里，堪比烈酒一样让人眩晕。是偶入迷宫了，名为堂本光一的迷宫。

他一下子用脚勾住堂本光一的腰，像溺水者一样往自己身上勾，带有侵略性的吻却流火般落下，好像自己不再是快30的大叔了而是刚刚成年的高中生一样，对明天对未来的担忧一下子飘到脑外。

今夜就交给今夜吧。

—

这真的是刚刚成年的小屁孩?

这个人真的刚刚成年吗?

堂本刚舒服的皱起眉头来，勾在堂本光一腰间的脚像是寻找家的蜗牛一样安分但是不甘于平静，忍不住去坏心眼的戳了戳他的屁股，软软的。

青春真好。青春期的荷尔蒙万岁

“啊....啊就是那里....嗯....再用力一点...”

堂本刚忍不住配合着堂本光一扭动着腰，发出草莓蛋糕一样甜腻的过分的呻吟。他很明白该发出什么样的声音才能取悦对方，但是唯独今晚不需要了。

任何一个从他嘴边吐露出来的——哪怕是一个喘息——都是对堂本光一的赞歌。

少年在自己身上起伏，他青涩的不懂得换什么姿势，但又像是为了让自己能轻松一点似的，一直都用动作幅度最小但是最温柔的方式抱他。

做0有时候很累吧?有人曾经这样问堂本刚。

是啊。

配合着1换不同的姿势，有时候他们是高兴了爽到了第二天拍拍屁股走人了，往往受伤的总是0。

在无数个和露水情人共度的清晨醒过来总是带着悲剧色彩的，离谱到连对方长什么样子有时候都不一定记得，身体确实很实诚的反应着不满。

但是唯独今晚，唯独今晚。

再慢一点，请再慢一点。

—

堂本刚感觉自己又回到了少年时代，又感觉自己像是一个靠吸食美丽少年的气息才能活下去的怪物，贪婪的把鼻子伸进堂本光一的发梢里吮吸着。

“好闻吗?”

“夏天的味道”

看着堂本光一不解的脸，他再回答

“你在夏天结束前的夜晚，会不会把头伸出窗外，吮吸夏天最后的味道?”

对方还是摇头。

堂本光一很有规律的在自己体内律动着，甚至说不上冲撞，但细水长流的快感一波一波冲上他的神经末梢，让堂本刚几乎快要疯了。

“快....快一点....啊....啊....”

真的受不了了。

“但是...堂本先生开始的时候有点痛吧”明明好看的眉头都皱在一起。

真是小屁孩，这个时候还顾及这些。堂本刚恶作剧似的收缩了一下穴口。

身上的少年一下子缴械投降了，转而低下头舔舐着堂本刚的耳廓，温顺的像是三月的小狮子。

“没事，你快点...啊啊...”戳到敏感点了。

在堂本光一的小心翼翼探索下，那个伊甸园一样的美妙之地一下子被发现了。

“还有....啊....叫我tsuyo”

“はい”

堂本光一笑起来，却加快了抽插的速度，不再是律动，而像是贪吃小狮子一样。他离开了堂本刚的嘴唇，沿着下巴，到不怎么晒过太阳的脖颈，到胸口的那两个花蕾。

粉红色的花蕾羞答答的挺立着，对堂本光一说

どうぞ

—

一共消耗了一个小时三十五分钟，从青涩到疯狂。

他们两个像是连体婴儿一样，从卧室一直做到浴室，再到酒店的落地窗前。

赤子般的堂本刚整个人瘫软趴在玻璃上。

被空调打的冰冷的玻璃也即将在他过高的体温下融化吧。

如果玻璃窗融化了，他就像是坠落的彩虹。

我会和他一起坠落。

他们从不需要墙上的工具，因为他们拥有彼此——没有比这更好的催情剂了。

他们用力刺痛对方，用力接吻，试图把这个夜晚无限延长。

堂本刚很乐意听这个少年讲一些不着边际的话，从宇宙到神话，到撒娇，然后拥抱他赤裸的身体。

情事过后的平静，他们各据床两边，而床中间那些白色的液体似乎还温热的叫嚣着他们的疯狂。

“こういち”

“怎么了”

“你想知道我的秘密吗？”

堂本光一猛的一惊，想起来眼前的这一切，实在是太奇怪了。

从喝起来像是啤酒一样的酸酸的威士忌，到酒吧里喧嚣的情欲浪潮，再到后台只容得下两个人的厕所。

从莽撞被推进来的自己，到同时被几个人送酒的仓惶再和他对上眼的悸动，再到柠檬味和烟味混杂在一起的亲吻。

最后，到布满桃花与爱液的床上。

“很想。”

“那你有没有听说过，其实所有的秘密都藏在某个人身体的某处。”

“?”

堂本刚笑了笑，他再次张开大腿，露出已经被插到红肿但仍然在鼓动着的某处，袒露着，正对着堂本光一。

“所有的理智和秘密，都在深处。”

—

堂本光一忘记了自己是怎么睡着的，他被拉着又去了浴室，然后就断片了。

第二天清晨，床的另一边已经冷了，整齐的不像是有人来过一样，让堂本光一产生了昨天只是春梦一场的错觉。

他揉了揉头发，起身去拿扔在地上的内裤，于是看到了床边的便签。

他看了看，笑起来。

下次还会再见吧，我的高岭之花。

他亲了亲那张纸，和昨夜一样的温柔。

—

『我总是在挑选钥匙，你是那把吗?  
—— つよ 』

**Author's Note:**

> 目测会有后续  
> 有喜欢的梗可以LOFTER后留言或者私信敲我  
> (´͈ ᗨ `͈ )


End file.
